Like a girl?
by levfus kit
Summary: bagaimana nasib naruto, seorang cowok yang kelewat tampan hingga cenderung cantik? memiliki pacar sangar melebihi preman? minato yang frustasi selalu menerima tamu pemuda-pemuda gila yang meminta restunya dan kushina yang marah-marah tak jelas/"Shit! tubuhnya sangat menggoda."/'Oh god! Bibir Naruto benar-benar membuatnya bernafsu. Bagaimana dengan tubuhnya' pikir Sasuke mesum.
1. Chapter 1

Hhehehe kit balik lagi. Adakah yang kangen ?#plak

Kit balik dengan fic multi-chap*gak ada yang tanya*, ini project baru author. Semoga gak jadi sampah di fandom Naruto hahaha.

Selamat membaca.

**Like a Girl?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I don't own all chara in this story, but**

**I claimed this story.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini mengandung unsur yang tak pantas anak dibawah ini baca, typo bertebaran, OOC, yaoi content, bishounen boy, BL, calm!Naru, sangar!saku, miss typo, etc.**

**Harap pahami peringatan diatas sebelum anda membaca fanfic ini. **

**Segala keputusan ada ditangan reader.**

Chapter 1

Pagi yang suram di kelas 2-3 SMA Suna, dimana seluruh anak perempuan disana memandang benci pada seorang siswa yang tampan-cantik duduk dipojokan ruang kelas. Uzumaki Naruto seorang putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, keluarga dengan kemampuan ekonomi rata-rata kaya yang tinggal di kota terpanas abad ini.

Kelebihan wajah Naruto sudah terkenal di seluruh SMA Suna dan hal tersebut menyebabkan banyak nasib sial Naruto selama ini. Ia lebih banyak memiliki teman cowok daripada cewek, banyak anak cowok yang sering salah sangka dengan gendernya. Namun setelah dijelaskan secara jelas, mereka malah makin nempel pada Naruto. Entah apa tujuan mereka Naruto tak tahu dan tak akan mau tahu.

Hidup Naruto sangatlah rumit saat ini. Dia dituduh sebagai penyebab menyebarnya virus gay di SMA Suna saat ini, hell no! Naruto tak akan mau dituduh penyebab virus menjijikan itu. Walaupun hal tersebut memang terjadi karenanya, ia tak akan pernah mau menerima tuduhan menyakitkan seperti itu.

Setiap akhir pekan selalu ada saja cowok yang mengajaknya pergi keluar, apa author perlu memberi garis bawah kata cowok. Hal tersebut membuat geram ayahnya yang sering menjadi penerima tamu dadakan itu, dia heran kenapa selau cowok yang datang untuk ngecengin Naruto tiap malam minggu. Apa tak ada cewek yang mau ngecengin cowok cakep seperti anaknya ini. Apa kurangnya Naruto coba? Perasaan anaknya itu ganteng sangat malah hingga cenderung cantik.

Naruto yang tidak sudi melihat tingkah gila teman satu sekolahnya, selalu menendang bokong mereka kesal. Mereka kira ia banci apa, mau diajak cowok malam mingguan bareng. Ck dia masih sayang sama pacarnya tercinta meskipun wajah ceweknya sangar kayak preman. Tapi cinta itu memang tak memandang wajah kan. Nyatanya Sakura gadis paling tomboy di SMA Suna tak memandang wajah cantiknya ini.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura ia belum melihat gadis preman itu dari tadi. Biasanya gadis itu langsung nangkring didepan mejanya sambil mengeluarkan unek-uneknya tentang pengalaman saat ia membantai anak-anak sekolah tetangga yang sering mengejek wajah sangarnya atau curhat tentang ia yang lagi-lagi ditembak oleh kouhai cewek mereka, sungguh ajaib. Nasib mereka serasa ditukar saat ini.

"NARUTOOOOOO." Terdengar teriakan cetar membahana Sakura yang sedang berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kesal.

Sungguh panjang umur gadis itu, baru juga ia memikirkan keadaan gadis tengil itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto kalem.

"Tadi aku ditembak lagi." Jawab Sakura kesal, sambil duduk tenang di meja Naruto.

'Lagi?' Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Hm, oleh siapa lagi tadi?" Respon Naruto santai.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak cewek kelas 1. Uh mereka menyebalkan." Gerutu Sakura.

"Oh." Jawab Naruto maklum, pacarnya kan wajahnya lumayan cowok juga meskipun ia memakai seragam sailor setiap ke sekolah. Jadi adegan penembakan sesama cewek yang sering dialami Sakura sudah biasa untuknya. Ah untung dia punya rambut panjang sebahu yang menandakan kalau ia punya sisi cewek.

'Pletak'

"Aduh, kau ini apa-apaan Sakura? Sakit tahu." Protes Naruto saat kepalanya jadi sasaran kekerasan Sakura saat ini pada kepalanya.

"Hanya seperti itu responmu saat kekasihmu sendiri mengalami kejadian memalukan he?" kata Sakura marah-marah melihat respon damai dari Naruto yang notabennya adalah kekasih sahnya.

"Terus kau mau aku melakukan apa eh? Memukul cewek itu? No way! Aku masih tahu cara menghormati cewek." Protes Naruto tak terima dengan kelakuan brutal Sakura.

"Yah paling tidak kau bisa marah pada anak itu, minimal jambak dia kan bisa?" Kata Sakura enteng sambil pura-pura meniup kuku jarinya.

"Grr , kau kira aku cewek apa? Kamu saja yang jambak dia." Kata Naruto geram dengan perkataan gila Sakura.

"Iya, nyatanya banyak anak cowok yang sering nembak kamu." Jawab Sakura sambil menyeringai setan. Gila ini anak, pacarnya ditembak cowok malah dibuat senjata. Gak takut apa kalau pacarnya yang cowok beneran diembat cowok.

"Jangan ingatkan aku dengan kejadian gila itu kura-kura. Dan selesaikan masalahmu tanpa melibatkanku." Kata Naruto lelah dengan keadaan sekarang. Kapan ceweknya tobat? Dia akan berterima kasih pada siapapun orang yang membuat ceweknya tobat saat itu juga.

"Tentu saja sayang." Kata Sakura melihat Naruto dengan pandangan seduktif. Mencium bibir Naruto mesra. Ah melihat ekspresi merana cowok cantiknya adalah suatu hiburan yang menyenangkan di hidupnya yang penuh kekerasan.

Sedangkan anak-anak satu kelas dengan sakuNaru hanya memandang pemandangan yang tersaji dengan tatapan heran. Sumpah, adegan tadi terlihat bahwa Naruto adalah cewek sedangkan Sakura sebagai cowok. Apakah saat pembagian gender mereka salah baris atau bagaimana, hal tersebut masih menjadi rahasia dan hanya tuhan yang tahu.

**Levfus kit**

Sepulang sekolah pasangan yang paling fenomenal diseluruh SMA Suna ini sedang pulang bareng dengan jalan kaki. Jangan heran jika mereka jalan kaki untuk menuju dan pulang dari sekolah mereka, hal tersebut karena larangan dari pihak SMA sendiri yang melarang anak didiknya membawa kendaraan pribadi kedalam wilayah sekolah. Katanya untuk mengurangi pemanasan global.

Jadi terpaksa mereka pulang pergi hanya jalan kaki romantis saat ini, diselingi canda tawa dari sepasang sejoli yang tertukar gendernya.

"hei manis. Baru pulang sekolah eh?" tanya salah seorang pemuda sangar yang menggoda mereka berdua saat lewat di gang sepi saat ini. Naruto yang mengetahui seorang pemuda berusaha menggoda Sakura hanya ketawa cekikikan. Dan entah kenapa terlihat anggun saat ini dimata para pemuda tadi.

"Nah kura-kura, akhirnya ada yang bilang kamu manis." Kata Naruto berusaha membesarkan hati Sakura sekaligus meledek Sakura yang selalu mendapat fans cewek baru setiap hari. Sakura yang dikatai seperti itu oleh Naruto hanya dapat blushing.

"Hahaha." Naruto tak dapat menahan suaranya saat melihat wajah Sakura saat ini, kejadian langka dapat melihat wajah memalukan Sakura saat ini. Dan hanya Naruto yang tahu bagaimana cara mengeluarkan wajah tak wajar Sakura setiap hari.

"Cowokmu aneh gadis pirang?" ucap pemuda tadi bingung, yang digoda siapa yang merona siapa? Hei dia menggoda si 'gadis' pirang, menurut persepsinya.

Pemuda yang tadi menyapa mereka berdua hanya menatap heran Naruto dan Sakura yang terlihat aneh saat ini. Hei ia tak slah lihat kan kenapa blushing malah cowoknya (Sakura)? kan yang digoda gadisnya (Naruto). Pemuda tersebut salah sangka, benar-benar tak tahu dengan keadaan aneh saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan gadis pirang?" tanya Naruto memastikan pendengarannya masih normal saat ini.

"Kamu lah pirang manis." Jawab si pemuda tadi tersenyum charming.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya, berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang merasa dunianya runtuh. Gila! Tadi ia blushing gak jelas hanya karena pujian gak jelas dari kekasih pirangnya yang tidak terbukti kebenarannya.

"Ck, aku rasa kau salah sangka dengan gender kami eh?" kata Sakura kasar.

"Aku buka cewek, yang cewek tuh dia." Sahut Naruto sinis, sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan jempol tangannya.

Pemuda tadi memandang Naruto dari kaki sampai kepala dengan teliti. Kaki jenjang, tubuh ramping, tak ada dada dalam gakuran berwarna hitamnya.

"Kau tak usah mengelak, meskipun kamu tomboy kamu tetep cantik kok." keukeuh pemuda tadi tetap tak percaya pada ucapan Naruto saat ini.

'ctak'

Muncul perempatan didahi putih Naruto saat ini. Sungguh ia saat ini sangat ingin meremukkan pria didepannya saat ini. Sakura melirik Naruto yang memasang wajah sebal, meminta ijin secara tidak langsung untuk menghajar pria tengil itu saat ini.

Sakura tak akan mau nanti diomeli Naruto akan sikap seenaknya menghajar orang nantinya, jadi dia lebih memilih minta persetujuan Naruto saat ini. hell! Omelan Naruto lebih mengerikan daripada ceramah ibunya saat marah dan ia tak akan mau mendengarkannya besok.

"Silahkan kura-kura, aku sudah mulai sebal dengan sikapnya." Jawab Naruto menyetujui permintaan Sakura saat ini.

"Ah, kau memang kekasih yang pengertian." Sakura menyeringai sadis.

Pemuda tadi memandang takut pada senyuman mengerikan Sakura saat ini.

"Err, sudah dulu ya pirang. Aku rasa aku harus pergi saat ini heheh." Kata pemuda itu gugup serta merasa perasaan buruk mengintai saat ini.

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan bersiap-siap pergi menjauh dari dua orang itu, tepatnya hanya Sakura saat ini.

"Eits tunggu dulu. Aku masih ada hal yang harus kulakuakan padamu." Desis Sakura mematikan.

Bug

Bug

Bug Duak

'Ugh'

Duak

Brak

Sakura menatap puas hasil karyanya saat ini, sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto melewati gang sepi itu. Naruto hanya menatap bosan kekasihnya yang langsung meninggalkan korban kekerasan gadis perkasa itu.

'Untung Sakura tak pernah menghajarku.' Batin Naruto bersyukur pacarnya tak pernah berlaku kasar padanya, meskipun ia sering meledek gadis sangar itu.

Mereka meninggalkan pemuda tadi dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan saat ini. terkapar disamping tong sampah yang isinya berhamburan, wajah yang berantakan dan baju yang sudah tak berbentuk serta darah yang mengucur pelan didahi serta sudut bibirnya.

Sangat miris.

**Levfus kit**

Sesampainya Naruto dirumah, ia melihat ayahnya sedang menerima seorang tamu pria yang sedang bersimpuh dikaki ayahnya. Sedangkan wajah ayahnya terlihat bingung saat ini, seperti bingung antara memberikan harta paling berharganya atau memberikan istrinya kepada orang lain. Perumpamaan yang buruk dalam otaknya.

"Selamat datang, Naru." Sapa ayahnya saat melihat Naruto berdiri memandang ayahnya heran.

"Aku pulang ayah." Kata Naruto membungkukan badannya sedikit pada ayahnya.

Pemuda yang masih bersimpuh pada Minato memandang Naruto dengan wajah gembira. Lalu memandang Minato lagi dengan tekad besar yang terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Kumohon paman, terimalah lamaranku. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya." Kata pemuda itu yakin.

'Whut? Jangan bilang apa yang tadi ia pikirkan benar. Ayahnya harus merelakan ibunya dipinang orang lain.' Pikir Naruto ngaco.

"Tidak, kimimaru-kun." Tolak ayahnya tegas.

Naruto menyeringai senang dengan keputusan ayahnya, jadi ia tak akan mempunyai ayah tiri yang usianya hampir sama dengannya.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya paman. Kumohon aku akan berusaha menjaganya dengan taruhan nyawaku." Ucap pria bernama kimimaru tadi.

"Naruto masih dalam proses belajar, kau harus memakluminya." Kata Minato memberi alasan yang logis. Tidak mungkin kan ia bilang jika Minato tak akan mau menikahkan anaknya dengan cowok gay, meskipun anaknya gay. Toh masih ada sakura yang jadi pacar Naruto, jadi Naruto bukan gay. Aduh kepalanya jadi pusing dengan nasib anak semata kucingnya, pikir Minato miris.

Perasaan Naruto mulai tak enak mendengar namanya disebut dalam ucapan ayahnya saat ini. ditambah dengan tatapan aneh pemuda itu padanya saat ini.

"Ayah, apa maksudnya ini?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada ayahnya saat dirasanya suasana semakin tak biasa.

"Emm dia Kimimaru, salah satu direktur perusahaan hebi. aku rasa kau masih mengingatnya saat ayah mengajakmu ke pesta Hebi Corp, dan mengenalkannya padamu beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Iya. Lalu?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dia ingin menikahimu." Kata Minato dengan nada suara yang terdengar miris. Naruto sendiri hanya melebarkan matanya, syok.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduk bersimpuhnya saat ini. Lalu menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung disamping sofa ruang tamu.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, tuan putri?" lamar Kimimaru sambil mencium punggung tangan Naruto gentle. Tersenyum charming pada Naruto.

Duak

"Keluar dari rumahku saat ini." teriak Kushina setelah menendang kimimaru dari rumahnya. Dia tak akan terima Naruto yang masih SMA saat ini dipersunting orang. Dia masih mau melihat Naruto tumbuh menjadi pria yang dapat dibanggakan, meskipun dengan wajah yang sangat cantik.

"Dan kau Minato tolak lamaran tak berguna dari pria-pria itu dengan tegas. Aku tak mau Naruto mendapat pasangan orang tua."

Kushina memarahi Minato yang tak bisa galak pada rekan-rekan kerjanya dan teman sekolah Naruto yang datang menemui Naruto dengan alsan yang mereka anggap konyol.

"Dan Naru ibu tak masalah jika kau menyimpang, tapi kau juga carilah cowok yang tidak memalukan." Omel Kushina beralih pada Naruto.

"Err, aku masih suka dengan Sakura jika ibu tak ingat." Sanggah Naruto tak terima pada tuduhan ngawur ibunya.

"Hah~ jika begini kau akan ibu pindahkan pada SMA Konoha." Gumam Kushina frustasi.

whut? Sekolah berasrama itu sungguh tak menyenangkan, apalagi khusus cowok. Dia tak akan pernah melihat cewek cantik kalau disana, dan ia akan terpisah pada kura-kura ninjanya. Pacar premannya akan semakin brutal kalau ia tinggal, meskipun sehari saja.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Naruto atas perkataan ibunya.

"Tak ada bantahan Naru." Sahut ibunya memandang Naruto galak.

.

Esok hari diruang kelas 2-3 SMA Suna, suasana kelas tetap berlangsung ricuh. Anak cewek yang memandang Naruto iri, anak cowok yang lirik-lirik Naruto tak jelas dan objek berambut kuning serta pink yang sedang mengobrol serius.

"Apakah akan pindah dari SMA ini Naru?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto lesu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" kata Sakura lirih. ia tak mau berpisah dengan Naruto, ia takut kalau Naruto mendapat penggantinya ditempat barunya. Mengingat wajah Naruto yang mengundang banyak mata cowok. Tak memiliki jaminan akan hubungan mereka akan bertahan lama, meskipun Naruto tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada bangsa sejenisnya.

Lebih tepatnya belum.

**Levfus kit**

Hari dimana Naruto pindah ke asrama SMA Konoha, ia diantar oleh Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya. Naruto masih ingat reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya saat ia pamit untuk pindah ke SMA Konoha. Betapa senangnya gadis-gadis disana serta kekecewaan yang sangat besar yang dirasakan oleh siswa sekelasnya. Ck ia baru sadar dengan nasibnya yang sangat buruk. Betapa banyaknya musuh (cewek) yang mengharapkan hilangnya dirinya dari hadapan mereka.

'Aku rasa mereka sangat senang dengan kepergianku." batin Naruto miris.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto melamun sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar asrama Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Pemuda itu terlihat sedih sekaligus miris disaat yang bersamaan tidak seperti tatapan biasanya. Bukankah ia harusnya senang dapat sekolah di SMA Konoha yang terkenal sekolah khusus cowok, jadi ia tak perlu merisaukan kesalahan gender lagi.

"Kau kenapa jeruk?" tanya Sakura tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Hanya memikirkan teman-teman sekelas kita. Mereka pasti sangat senang dengan kepergianku" Jawab Naruto enteng.

Sakura hanya bergumam oh lalu menatap kedepan, melihat ayah dan ibu Naruto yang telah berhenti didepan kamar Naruto, menunggu mereka yang tengah berjalan berdua.

"Nah Naru, kami harus pergi sekarang." Kata Kushina tak melepas anaknya saat ini, memeluk tubuh putranya erat.

"Iya bu. Aku akan merindukanmu." Sahut Naruto sedih. Balas memeluk tubuh mungil Kushina yang hampir sama mungilnya dengannya.

"Ayah akan merindukamu." Sahut Minato sambil mengusap kepala Naruto sayang.

Hah~ Minato dan Kushina berat meninggalkan anak mereka satu-satunya, Naruto terlalu rentan jika ditinggalkan sendiri. Bagaimana jika anaknya akan dirape oleh bocah mesum disini, pikir Minato ngawur. Jika bisa ia lebih memilih agar Naruto home schooling saja daripada dilepas dialam liar seperti ini.

Dasar son-complex.

.

Hingga malam menjelang Naruto telah selesai merapikan baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari yang berada disamping ranjangnya. Ia sungguh bosan berada didalam kamar asramanya saat ini.

Biasanya kalau dirumah ia sudah berkutat dengan komputer dan bermain game online sampai ibunya datang dan mencabut daya listrik dengan kesal karena bermain sampai tengah malam.

Betapa senangnya jika di asrama ia boleh membawa komputer atau paling tidak psp miliknya dari rumah, tanpa game hidupnya sangat membosankan. Apalagi teman sekamarnya belum terlihat dari tadi. Bukankah kelas sudah selesai dari jam 3 sore tadi? Padahal sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Ck Naruto butuh teman saat ini.

Naruto melamun hingga ia tak sadar telah terlelap, tak tahan menahan kantuk yang menghampirinya. Hingga ia tak mendengar keributan diluar kamar asramanya.

" Menjauh dari kamarku dasar banci." Suara bariton terdengar dari luar kamar dengan nada yang dingin.

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku mencintaimu." Sahut suara cowok tapi terdengar centil dan agak melambai.

"Pergi." Balas suara bariton itu lagi risih.

"Tidak sampai kau mau menjadi kekasihku." Keukeuh suara cowok centil lagi menolak.

"mati saja kau." Suara bariton itu terdengar geram dengan perkataan cowok centil itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau selalu menolakku?"

"hn."

Cklek

"Jadi ini alasanmu menolakku sasuke-kun?" bisik cowok centil itu merana, saat melihat sesosok manis Naruto yang tertidur diranjang sasuke saat ini. setelah sasuke membuka pintu kamar asramanya.

Sosok itu tidur dengan meringkukkan badannya kedinginan, terlihat getaran pada pundak mungilnya yang terbalut piyama berwarna baby blue. Terdengar erangan halus dari bibir cherry sosok bidadari itu, tak nyaman dengan suhu yang ada dikamar saat ini. ah

sasuke sendiri hanya memandang sosok cantik itu dengan mata berkedip tak percaya, bagaikan bidadari yang tengah terdampar dikamarnya saja.

Well, kalau begitu ia akan senang hati menyambut bidadarinya kalau hal itu benar terjadi. Daripada ia berpacaran dengan banci kaleng yang sedang memandang sosok yang ada dikamarnya tak terima. Ia bahkan rela meluruskan kembali orientasi seksnya jika sosok itu adalah wanita. Tapi seandainya sosok itu pria, maka ia akan langsung menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Bukankah sangat indah? Sai?" kata Sasuke meminta pendapat cowok centil tadi dengan suara baritonnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pendangannya dari sosok Naruto, terpesona. Hingga sosok itu mengerang pelan lalu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, memandang pemuda bernama sasuke dan sai tadi.

"I-iya." Jawab sai lesu. Dia kalah telak dengan pilihan sasuke.

Sungguh ia ingin mewek saat itu juga, tak terima dengan nasib dari tuhan untuknya. Sosok itu tak dapat terkalahkan, terlalu menawan untuk dilawan.

"Uh~ selamat datang, maaf aku ketiduran." Lirih Naruto sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Sosok itu mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat, tapi ia harus sopan pada teman sekamarnya. Uh~ pose Naruto saat ini sungguh menggemaskan bagi sasuke.

**tbc**

Jelekkah? Atau mengecewakan?

Yang pasti hanya satu kalimat yang akan kit katakan.

Mind to review minna-san.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh~ selamat datang, maaf aku ketiduran." Lirih Naruto sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Sosok itu mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat, tapi ia harus sopan pada teman sekamarnya. Uh~ pose Naruto saat ini sungguh menggemaskan bagi Sasuke.

**Like a Girl?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I don't own all chara in this story, but**

**I claimed this story.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini mengandung unsur yang tak pantas anak dibawah ini baca, typo bertebaran, OOC, yaoi content, bishounen boy, BL, calm!Naru, sangar!saku, miss typo, etc.**

**Harap pahami peringatan diatas sebelum anda membaca fanfic ini. **

**Segala keputusan ada ditangan reader.**

"Blablabla" talk

'Blablabla' mind

"_Blablabla"_ via telepon

Chapter 2

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan terpesona, namun masih dalam tatapan datarnya. Well, pemuda pirang didepannya telah mengambil seluruh fokusnya saat ini. lihatlah mata biru bundarnya yang masih memandang dirinya dengan tatapan sayu, menahan kantuk. Sekali-kali pemuda berambut pirang itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menguap pelan tetap menjaga kesopanan di depan orang lain.

"Aku pulang." Gumam Sasuke lirih, namun masih dapat didengar Sai dan Naruto yang berada disekitarnya.

Naruto tersenyum mendapat balasan atas sapaannya tadi. Paling tidak ia tak akan dibenci oleh teman sekamarnya, pikirnya polos. Memandang pria yang masih betah berdiri di depan pintu kamar asrama mereka.

"Kenapa tak masuk? Apa kalian tak kedinginan? Ini sudah malam." Kata Naruto bingung, memandang dua pemuda berkulit pucat didepan pintu yang tetap betah terdiam di pintu.

"Hn."gumam Sasuke tapi memasuki kamar asrama mereka. Mulai mengabaikan Sai yang masih pasrah namun tak terima dengan pilihan Sasuke yang sangat menawan meskipun gendernya belum ia ketahui. Mau dibilang cowok tapi terlalu cantik, mau dibilang cewek pun tak mungkin karena ini adalah asrama cowok.

Sasuke berjalan hingga ia sampai pada tempat tidur dengan sprei berwarna putih miliknya yang tengah diduduki oleh sosok pirang Naruto yang memandang senang sosok dirinya yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Jadi siapa namamu, bidadari pirang?" tanya Sasuke sedeng, menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik lembut di telinga kanan Naruto.

"Naruto, uzumaki Naruto. Kau teman sekamarku?" Jawab Naruto dengan nada suara riang, melupakan kantuk yang masih melanda matanya. Dan tak sadar dengan ucapan sedeng Sasuke barusan.

'Sangat menggemaskan, tuhan sangat pintar dalam menciptakan makhluk seperti ini.' Batin Sasuke terpesona serta memuji ciptaan tuhan didepannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman tak jelas, masih terbuai dengan pikirannya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Mengernyitkan alisnya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Sasuke sendiri yang mengerti dengan tanggapan bingung Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil, mengusap kepala Naruto gemas.

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan dengan lembut.

Sai yang dari tadi menatap interaksi antara Sasuke dan pemuda pirang itu hanya dapat tersenyum miris dengan nasibnya yang tak dianggap sama sekali. Sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke, sosok lelaki yang telah menawan hatinya sejak lama. Bahkan diperkenalkan pun tidak, dasar kejam.

Hingga Naruto menyadari eksistensi dirinya, memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan penasaran dengan mata biru bulat yang bersinar. Namun tatapan tersebut hanya sebentar karena fokus mata biru itu kembali menatap pada mata kelam Sasuke lagi.

"Jangan hiraukan dia. Hanya banci yang selalu mengekor pada buntutku." Kata Sasuke sadis benar-benar tak menganggap Sai ada disekitarnya. Sai mematung dengan perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar kejam ditelinganya.

"Dia temanmu?" tanya Naruto mengabaikan perkataan menyakitkan Sasuke.

" " Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto

"Atau dia teman sekamar kita juga?"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke ogah-ogahan, malas saat melihat Sai yang dianggapnya mengganggu moment romantisnya saat ini.

'Dasar pengganggu.' Batin Sasuke kesal, memandang Sai tajam.

Ctak

"Jawab yang benar, brengsek." Teriak Naruto kesal ucapannya tak ditanggapi sama sekali. Hell! Sasuke teman sekamarnya ini sangat mengesalkan. Ia salah menilai cowok menyebalkan ini.

**Levfus kit**

Pagi hari dikelas 2-1 dimana tempat Sasuke menimba ilmu selama ini terasa sangat ricuh. Sekelompok anak-anak yang berada dikelas itu sedang sibuk membicarakan tingkah Sai tadi malam saat kembali keasrama dengan keadaan kacau.

Siapa sih anak SMA Konoha yang tak kenal Sai? Anak cowok yang terkenal dengan sikap centilnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke sejak penerimaan murid baru itu terlihat menangis dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras di pipi pucatnya dan hidung yang memerah. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Padahal Sai jika tidak kecentilan dan bersikap biasa, dia bisa mendapatkan cowok manapun yang ada di SMA Konoha. Wajahnya cukup tampan meskipun tidak setampan Sasuke dan antek-anteknya, tapi juga tak bisa disebut jelek. Dia mempunyai bakat yang mengagumkan dalam bidang seni, serta jenius dalam menyanyi. Sosok yang bisa dibilang ideal untuk dijadikan pasangan.

Sayang, seluruh kelebihan yang ada pada diri Sai terlalu kasat mata di pandangan Sasuke yang menuntut kesempurnaan. Sasuke tak akan sudi melihat atau bahkan hanya melirik objek yang menurutnya tak sempurna. Sesempurna apapaun objek itu dimata orang lain. Sungguh manusia yang perfeksionis.

Segala keributan yang terjadi didalam kelas terhenti karena seorang guru wanita yang memiliki postur tubuh seksi dengan wajah yang manis, jangan lupakan rambut berwarna sama dengan bunga levender itu terlihat sangat lembut jika disentuh. Seorang guru kimia yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa Hinata lembut kepada seluruh siswa kelas 2-1.

"Selamat pagi Hinata-chan." Jawab seluruh anak kelas 2-1 minus Sasuke yang tengah membayangkan bidadari pirangnya dan Sai yang tidak masuk, serempak namun kurang ajar.

Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk saat anak-anak didiknya yang memanggilnya dengan suffix chan, matanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu terlihat melamun saat ini.

'Kenapa lagi dengan Sasuke-kun.' Batin Hinata khawatir.

Adik dari Itachi itu jarang melamun dalam kelasnya, meskipun anak itu selalu memasang ekspresi tembok saat pelajarannya. Anak itu jarang memiliki masalah selama ia berada di lingkungan sekolah jika Sai tidak terhitung sebagai masalah dalam kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi Hinata berusaha mengabaikan keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

.

**Another place in same time**

.

Kelas 2-6 SMA Konoha terlihat sangat gaduh saat di depan kelas berdiri seorang anak berwajah _bishounen_ berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri disamping guru berwajah manis dengan luka melintang di hidungnya. Sungguh dua makhluk yang dapat menggemparkan kelas 2-6 yang berisi anak cowok bosan hidup dalam melaksanakan proses kegiatan belajar dan mengajar.

"U-uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal." Kata anak berambut pirang tadi memperkenalkan diri dengan gugup, melihat tatapan mupeng anak-anak cowok dalam ruangan itu.

'Tatapan mereka sangat mengerikan.' Batin Naruto ngeri.

"Woaaaa manis sekali."

"Salam kenal, Naru-chan."

"Kawaii, aku mau jadi semenya."

"Wow dia uke idamanku."

"Shit! tubuhnya sangat menggoda."

"Ck aku ingin mencium bibirnya."

Sungguh reaksi yang sangat mengerikan dari teman-teman barunya. Bolehkah Naruto mewek saat ini, meratapi nasibnya yang lebih mengerikan disekolah ini. baru tadi malam ia bertemu dengan pemuda gay gila yang menganggap ia bidadarinya, apakah sekarang ia akan mendapatkan pelecehan disekolah barunya saat ia belum genap sehari berada disekolah ini.

'Dasar ibu bodoh.' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati, menyalahkan ibunya yang memasukkan anaknya ke dalam sekolah berisi siswa yang tak waras. Apa ibunya ingin anaknya benar-benar belok ke jalan sesat author. Terkutuklah ibunya dan pihak yang membuat hidupnya seperti ini.

"Nah, kau bisa duduk di samping Haku." Perintah guru berwajah manis dengan tag-name Umino Iruka.

Naruto memandang seluruh anak-anak di kelas barunya itu. hell! Lihatlah tatapan lapar dan memuja mereka sangat mengganggu ketentraman batinnya hingga Naruto melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam panjang mengangkat tangannya. Wajah anak itu terlihat cantik dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

'Paling tidak tak semua anak kelas itu berpikiran mesum.' Syukur Naruto dalam hati melihat pemuda cantik itu yang masih terlihat normal diantara siswa aneh dikelas ini.

Naruto berjalan kearah siswa bernama Haku yang masih mengangkat tangannya. Duduk di kursi samping tembok dan Haku yang kosong. Tersenyum canggung dengan siswa cantik disampingnya berusaha bersikap ramah.

"Haku, tanpa marga. Salam kenal, Naru-chan." Sapa Haku memperkenalkan diri pada neruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto ramah.

"Mohon bantuannya." Kata Naruto dan Haku serempak.

Lihatlah wajah tak percaya Haku dan Naruto saat mendengar perkataan mereka yang sama dan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Wajah Naruto menunduk dengan ekspresi malu pada wajahnya, ah spontanitasnya terasa memalukan bagi Naruto. Hingga ia mendengar kekehan geli dari arah sampingnya, apa Haku menertawakannya? Tapi wajah pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan wajah menghina sama sekali.

"Iya, mohon bantuannya juga Naru-chan?" Haku memandang Naruto dengan pandangan teduh, dibalas senyuman manis Naruto.

Sungguh dua pemuda yang mempesona dimata siswa kelas 2-6 itu tak menyadari tatapan terpesona siswa kelas 2-6, seolah mereka hanya semut-semut yang berjalan di dinding.

**Levfus kit**

Jam istirahat yang telah berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu terasa sangat menyiksa Sasuke, hell! Kenapa banyak bences-bences yang mengerubungi dirinya saat ini. padahal saat Sai sering menempel pada dirinya tak pernah ada bences (siswa melambai) yang berani mendekat padanya. Terasa sangat menjengkelkan, karena ia tak mendapat ruang bebas yang ia inginkan. Bahkan untuk berjalan keluar dari kerumunan itu ia harus memberikan tatapan paling tajam serta mematikan pada bences-bences gila itu.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari ruang kelasnya dengan aura yang yang suram pada tubuhnya. Mood baik yang telah ia dapatkan tadi pagi dari sosok pirang bidadarinya hilang entah kemana. Atau ia perlu memanggilnya bidadara saat sosok itu malah menggembungkan pipinya dengan mata mendelik tajam padanya tak terima, saat ia memanggil sosok Naruto dengan panggilan bidadari. Wew ekspresinya sangat imut saat itu dimatanya.

Sasuke membutuhkan _mood maker_ saat ini, dia butuh mendongkrak moodnya yang tengah berada pada level paling bawah saat ini. Sasuke berjalan menuju atap sekolah, mengabaikan berbagai tatapan kagum serta iri seluruh siswa yang telah ia lewati. Berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan _partner-in-crimenya_ selama ini. mungkin mereka membawa mainan baru yang bisa meningkatkan level moodnya.

Sesampainya di atap SMA Konoha, Sasuke dapat melihat beberapa anak sedang memojokkan seorang siswa dengan rambut berwarna hitam panjang dengan wajah cantik yang terlihat ketakutan dengan intimidasi anak-anak didepannya.

"What going on here?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Yo, sas." Sapa anak berambut coklat panjang dengan mata sewarna lavender yang sama dengan guru .

"Hn."

"Tetap irit seperti biasa, pelit kata." Sahut anak dengan rambut yang dikucir tinggi layaknya buah nanas segar.

"Kalau Sasuke jadi cerewet maka langit akan runtuh." Ejek seorang pria bergigi runcing tajam, meledek sikap buruk Sasuke. Namun Suigetsu langsung beringsut kebelakang tubuh Neji saat melihat tatapan sengit Sasuke siap membunuh, aih benar-benar menakutkan.

Merasa ada seorang siswa yang dapat menyelamatkan dirinya siswa yang dari tadi merasa terintimidasi, siswa itu berusaha meminta pertolongan kepada sosok Sasuke yang mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearahnya.

'Kumohon bantu aku tuhan, aku akan melakukan kebaikan selama seminggu jika aku selamat. Dan mungkin aku akan menerima cinta Zabuza-sensei.' Doa anak itu dengan perasaan was-was, takut akan dibuli segerombolan geng biang sengsara di SMA Konoha selama ini.

"Bo-boleh kah aku kembali ke kelas senpai?" interupsi siswa cantik berambut hitam itu, takut dan gugup.

"Hn,siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat jelas wajah anak itu.

'Cantik. Namun lebih cantik Naruto.' Batin Sasuke menilai.

"Ha-Haku." Jawab Haku dengan nada suara gugup. Wajah Sasuke tepat berada di wajahnya, wajah itu terlihat sangat sempurna dari dekat, real prince in the world.

Haku mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya saat ia dapat melihat wajah aristokrat salah satu seme paling dicari di SMA Konoha saat itu juga yang menyebabkan ia benar-benar belok. Sangat mempesona tapi juga baracun.

"Uchiha-san." Panggil Haku dengan wajah gugup, melupakan perasaan was-was yang masih mengintai. Dunianya serasa terhisap pada pandangan nakal Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, hn?" tanya Sasuke mempermainkan nada suaranya.

.

.

"Hah~ kau tak perlu menambah rasa kesalku kura-kura." Ucap Naruto jengah dengan perkataan tak berperasaan.

"_Harusnya kau senang mendapat sambutan baik dari temanmu jeruk."_ Sahut Sakura dalam pembicaraan jarak jauh.

"Mereka benar-benar mengerikan dari pada siswa SMA Suna hi~." Protes Naruto tak terima dengan statement yang diberikan pacarnya.

"_Tak semengerikan pemuda-pemuda yang sering mengajakmu kencan malam minggu kan? Terima saja jeruk. Toh dengan itu kau bisa mendapatkan banyak teman.__**"**_

'Kau salah kura-kura. Mereka lebih mengerikan dari pada ajakan kencan.' Batin Naruto merana, menyandarkan badannya pada dinding di belakangnya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat tertekan saat ini, penghuni SMA ini tak ada yang bisa dibilang waras.

"_Naru?"_ panggil Sakura saat ia tak mendapat respon dari Naruto.

"Hm. Kenapa?"

"_Kau melamun, apa lebih buruk dari ajakan kencan? Apa aku perlu memberi mereka pelajaran?"_ tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ah tak usah. Aku masih bisa mengatasi mereka. Bagaimana keadaan disana?" ucap Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Sakura tak akan pernah ia biarkan melakukan kekerasan apapun alasannya.

"_Tetap seperti biasa. Hell! Tadi aku mendapatkan pernyataan dari lima siswi. Apa mereka tak tahu genderku huh?"_ gerutu Sakura, kesal.

"Dari kouhai lagi?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"_Kakak kelas dan seangkatan kita juga."_

"Hah?" Naruto syok, benar-benar syok. Ternyata tak hanya keadaannya yang parah, kura-kura kesangangannya pun mengalami keadaan yang sama parahnya. Kenapa hidup mereka tak pernah normal sehari saja, sungguh mengenaskan.

"_Kau tahu Yamanaka Ino? Dari kelas 2-1."_

"Gadis seksi yang pakaiannya sangat menggoda itu" ucap Naruto membayangkan gadis pirang dengan dada wow dan pakaian super pendek.

"_Iya, gadis centil itu."_

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"_Dia tadi menyatakan perasaanya padaku. Dia bahkan berani menciumku, dibibir."_ Kata Sakura enteng.

'Fuck you, gadis genit!' maki Naruto dalam hati. Jangan bilang gadis itu berusaha membelokkan kekasihnya saat ini. mati saja kau jika berani melakukannya, kalau perlu dengan tangannya. Tak peduli ia akan dikuliti deidara, kakak gadis itu.

"Kau tidak affair dengannya kan?" geram Naruto saat ini, posesif.

"_Ck, jangan bercanda. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu."_ Jawab Sakura tegas.

Yeah, mereka tak akan pernah mau berpisah dengan alasan konyol seperti selingkuh, untuk saat ini.

"Baguslah, aku akan pegang perkataanmu kura-kura." Kata Naruto lega, tak setegang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Bring it on. Aku rasa sampai disini dulu jeruk, ada tikus yang berusaha menggangguku."_

"dasar preman. Usahakan jangan sampai kau lecet, kau cewek. Ingat itu." Maklum dengan perilaku brutal kekasihnya.

"_Ya ya ya, cewek gak boleh punya luka lebam. Bye jeruk."_

"Hm."

Benar kan, Sakura semakin brutal tanpa adanya pengawasannya. Gadis itu sungguh sangat susah untuk bersikap layaknya cewek normal, dandan ataupun bersikap lemah lembut. Nah ini malah ngajak berantem, dasar preman.

Bicara soal sikap lemah lembut, ia jadi teringat dengan teman satu bangkunya. Naruto lupa dengan cowok cantik itu. Mereka kan berjanji akan menghabiskan jam istirahat di atap sekolah. Mungkin Haku sudah berada di atap saat ini, menunggunya dengan berbagai macam sumpah serapah untuknya, Naruto terlalu lama telfon dengan Sakura.

'Kata Haku belok kiri, lalu naik.' Pikir Naruto mengingat perkataan Haku tadi.

"Kenapa tadi aku tidak meminta nomor Haku saja. Ck dasar Naruto bodoh." Gerutu Naruto, menyesal.

Naruto berhenti didepan tangga menuju keatas yang ia perkirakan adalah atap. Ia melangkah dengan pelan hingga ia mencapai depan pintu atap itu.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, hn?"

Naruto sepertinya pernah mendengar suara bariton itu. Bukankah ini suara anak ayam itu, apa yang sedang ia lakuakan di atap. Bukankah Haku juga berada disana, atau jangan-jangan Haku sudah pergi karena ia terlalu lama. Aih Naruto merasa bersalah pada Haku.

.

Sasuke memandang Haku dengan pandangan nakal namun berbahaya. Well! Mungkin anak ini bisa ia buat pelampiasan atas rasa badmood yang melandanya saat ini.

"Kau diam berarti tahu." Putus Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf Uchiha-san. Aku tak tahu jika ka-kalian akan menggunakan tempat ini hari ini." elak Haku, mencari alasan.

Sasuke memandang teman-temannya, memberi sinyal untuk mempermainkan Haku saat ini. peduli dengan guru seni pedang yang mengincar siswa cantik ini. baginya tak ada yang dapat menghalangi kemauannya.

"Kau tahu tempat ini adalah tempat nongkrong kami bukan?" Sahut Shikamaru malas, namun licik.

"I-iya."

"Kau harus mendapatkan hukumanmu _bishie_." Kata Neji menakut-nakuti.

Haku hanya dapat menelan ludah gugup saat ini. Haku menatap Sasuke, Neji dan shikamaru dengan pandangan takut. Shit! Diasudah menggali lubang kubur sendiri jika ia membuat masalah dengan tiga manusia super ini. super biang kerok dan super mesum, mereka terkenal playboy.

'Huwee mama, Haku akan mati muda.' Batin Haku tersiksa, lahir dan batin.

"Kau harus menghabiskan satu malam dengan kami eh?" titah Sasuke sadis.

Haku membelakakan matanya, terkejut. Matilah ia, Sasuke tak akan membebaskan korbannya hingga ia puas membuluinya. Bahkan dulu sampai ada anak yang koma sampai satu bulan. Dia menderita patah tulang disana-sini serta memar parah pada tubuhnya. Hell! Ia lebih memilih dijadikan kekasih mantan preman, Zabuza.

Cklek

"Aku rasa tempat ini terbuka untuk umum, anak ayam?" kata Naruto yang mulai jengah dengan sikap kurang ajar Sasuke dkk saat ini. tak tahukah mereka jika alasan mereka menghukum anak dengan alasan berada di tempat mereka biasa nongkrong itu sangat konyol.

Sasuke memandang sinis pemuda yang berada di belakang Neji dan shikamaru. Dia sedang butuh pendongkrak mood saat ini, bukannya perusak mood lagi saat ia mendapat korban. Ck mengganggu saja. Sedangkan Hakudalamhati sudah sujud syukur mendapat pertolongan disaat genting seperti ini, meskipun wajahnya hanya menampakkan ekspresi lega.

"Apa maumu huh? Menggantikan hukumannya hn?" tantang Sasuke, belum sadar jika sosok pengacau itu adalah bidadarinya.

"Hukuman? Memangnya kau siapa? Aparat keamanan?" sahut Naruto.

"Lebih dari itu." Kata Sasuke sinis.

"Mati saja kau anak ayam." Teriak Naruto jengkel, anak ayam satu ini benar-benar sinting. Apa Sasuke menganggap ia adalah raja ditempat ini, hingga ia bisa seenak hati menghukum siswa seenak rambut ayamnya.

Shikamaru yang dari tadi melihat perdebatan antara teman dan siswa laki-laki itu hanya mengerjap mata, kagum. Baru saja mereka mendengar Sasuke the big one and most wanted seme dihina oleh siswa berawajah uke sejati. Harus diabadikan, pikir mereka sinting.

"Na-Naru." Kata Haku tak percaya saat melihat Naruto mendekat pada mereka. Wew anak itu berani sekali menentang penguasa sekolah ini sebagai anak baru.

Sasuke yang mengenal penggilan sayang bidadri tercinta hanya menampakkan seringai setan. Aih jodoh memang tak akan kemana, saat ia membutuhkan pelampiasan bad mood malah yang datang adalah sosok mood maker tercinta.

"Kau kangen padaku, hingga kau datang kesini hm? Aku tak tahu kau sebegitu ngebetnya my angel." Ucap Sasuke gombal. Naruto yang mendengarnya menahan amarah dalam hati, untuk apa ia kangen pada anak ayam itu. Dasar gila.

Shikamaru dan Neji memandang Sasuke tak percaya. What the hell! Sasuke mulai sarap. Sejak kapan anak itu menggombal pada siswa, yang ada Sasuke Sasuke yang sering digombalin sama bences-bences.

"Sas, kau belum gila kan?" tanya Neji mulai khawatir pada sikap Sasuke.

"Kau jangan membuat kami repot sas, rumah sakit jiwa sangat jauh dari sini." Kata shikamaru sama khawatirnya sama otak miring Sasuke saat ini. yang dibalas anggukan Suigetsu, menyetujui.

Sasuke mengabaikan kedua teman dan mantan-calon-korbannya. Mereka bagaikan butiran debu jika ada sosok Naruto saat ini, bidadari tercantik menurut otak konslet Sasuke.

"Kau tak berhak menghukum siswa seenak otakmu, brengsek." Semprot Naruto ngotot.

"Kalau begitu aku harus menghukum siapa hn?" kata Sasuke sabar, keluar dari sikap tak sabaran miliknya. Untuk Naruto ia akan melakukan apapun, right?

Naruto bingung mau menjawab apa, dia hanya memandang Sasuke sengit. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang kalap, Sasuke tetap stay calm.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang aku hukum, my angel?" tawar Sasuke, menarik tangan Naruto semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto lembut, memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto yang masih terkaget-keget. Merasa Naruto tak menolak ciumannya, Sasuke tak hanya sekedar mengecup bibir Naruto saja. Sasuke mulai melumat bibir bawah Naruto tak sabaran, terbawa nafsu.

'Oh god! Bibir Naruto benar-benar membuatnya bernafsu. Bagaimana dengan tubuhnya?' pikir Sasuke mesum.

**Tbc**

Huft~ akhirnya kelar juga. Apakah mengecewakan atau kurang panjang?

Maaf kit baru bisa upload ch 2 hari ini, dikarenakan modem tak bisa berfungsi dua hari yang lalu. Padahal naskah tinggal di upload.

Untuk review, kit sangat menyesal tidak bisa membalasnya kemarin karena alasan diatas. Modem gak ada, eh malah si andro ikutan ngambek. Ngeboot-loop lagi, ilang sudah seluruh kontak temen #plak *ditampol sandal gara-gara curcol*

Terima kasih review reader semua, menandakan jika kalian cayang aku huehehe #duak. Kritik dan saran author coba terima dengan lapang dahi sakura-sikura-kura-ninja. Mungkin disini ada beberapa saran reader yang kit kabulin, selamat ne?

Last word dari kit.

Mind to review minna-san?

*bows*


End file.
